This application, in general, relates to an improved silicone mixture and more particularly to an improved silicone rubber mixture having clay as an additive.
Silicone compounds, and in particular silicone rubbers, have been widely used in various environments. They are often used as insulating materials and in making various components. In general, the prior art silicone compounds have proved dissatisfactory since they are not as durable as some other materials. The prior art silicone compounds may often be easily abraded or torn.
On the other hand, silicone is known to have many desirable features. Silicone has good thermal characteristics that make it a desirable insulator for both electricity and heat. In addition, a silicone compound will produce a less toxic smoke when burned than most other prior art materials, such as nylon.
For this reason, it is desired to create an improved silicone mixture that will be more resistant to abrading and more durable than the prior art silicone compounds.